


Just Go Slow

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [35]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Just Sex, LetIanBottom, M/M, Top Mickey Milkovich, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts; Shamelesslyobsessing said - " Hey :) I just read your story Suit me up, bitch and I loved it :D and it gave me an idea... If you are taking prompts, that would be great ;) I'm always looking for a story where Ian bottoms or tries it for the first time with Mickey, so I was thinking, it could be a good story if they tried that and then Ian would see why Mickey is so loud during sex ;) and by the way, I love all of your stories :) " </p><p>and </p><p>Anon said - "prompt: anything with ian bottoming for mickey"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long but I've been up and down recently, plus with college its been hard. BUT I STILL DID IT SO I HOPE THE BOTH OF YOU LIKED IT!!! 
> 
> Thankyou shamelesslyobsessing for your lovely comments btw, you make my life 
> 
> talk to me, or prompts (I will put them on my list and should have them done either this weekend or next week;)) : im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com

Ian's got Mickey pinned to the bed, hands locked in a hold above his head. The redhead is straddling his hips, rocking his own as he leans down furiously to swoop their mouths into a kiss. Mickey's gasps urging, and arching his back each time Ian rolls his hips against his, the small barrier of their sweats stopping each of them hitting their climax.

 

Mickey wriggles in Ian's firm grip, rutting his hips upward to feel _something_ against his dick. Ian shakes his head, teasingly, his hold still tight against Mickey's hands. Taking the brunette's lip between his teeth, he licks the blood that slightly bleeds from the bite. The older boy grumbles, pushing back a moan as he starts to get frustrated at the lack of movement. “ _Gallagher.”_ He grits through his teeth, panting.

 

“What?” Ian stops, tilting his head cockily.

 

“I swear to fucking god.” Mickey huffs, head tossing from side to side as Ian slowly starts to rub himself against Mickey, legs rutting against Mickey's sides. He loved making Mickey unravel, watching as his vulnerability went out the window, his gasps all helpless and needy.

 

Ian has other ideas. He always did.

 

“Mick.” He breathes huskily, kissing down the sweaty column of Mickey's throat. All he gets in return is a mumble, a hum of encouragement. Ian licks a fine line up to the lobe of his ear, grinning a little. “Can we do something?”

 

Mickey wriggles his fingers, turning his head to give Ian more access, he clenches his eyes shut as the sensation starts to build in his stomach. “Fuck.” He stutters out, Ian's lips still fresh against his exposed skin, grunting each time Ian lifted his hips away, in a manner of cockiness. “We _are_ fucking doing something.”

 

“Just listen.” Ian states, letting go of one of Mickey's hands to reach over to the bed-side table where all the supplies were waiting, all chucked lazily from their last round of sex. (Only a couple of hours before, actually) Mickey finally takes advantage of his freehand, sliding it down the pane of Ian's back, down to the swell of the cushion of Ian's ass. “Listen to what, get to fucking work, asshole.” Mickey hisses, trying to push Ian closer to him.

 

Ian takes a while to locate what he wanted, his hands gripping to the condom and the lube, that was already waiting by the table. Mickey's eyes widen with glee when he sees the two, his tongue sticking to the side of his mouth as he attempts to ground Ian's hips against his own. The redhead hesitates, in a shudder he pushes the half-full lube and the rubber into Mickey's chest. “Something.” He says, softly, trying not to duck his head.

 

“What? You want me to put this shit on you instead?” Mickey fumbles awkwardly, annoyed with the fact that his hand had to leave Ian's ass. “Fucking got you going grey, Gallagher?” He smirks, trying to make a joke out of it, but Ian's face says different. “What?”

 

Ian smiles weakly, watching as Mickey tried to work out what Ian was hinting. Scooting further onto Mickey's lap, he strokes a finger against his chest. “I.” He starts, finger trailing over each of Mickey's abs. “Want. You.”

 

“Yeah, I already knew that.” Mickey stabs, watching as Ian shifted shyly against his lap.

 

Trying again, Ian simply adds. “To fuck me.” That's it, its out now. Ian had been fucked by guys before, ones he didn't recall the names of because he'd been out of it most of the time. They were those typical guys with wives, who hated being fucked because they felt less like a man or whatever. Ian had hated it, he hurt and he felt shit compared to fucking people, but he'd never done it with Mickey before. It had always been the same thing, the same dynamic. The thought had been in his mind most of the week, trying to work out if he was ready ask yet, because he might hate being _fucked_ and that's probably because he hadn't been fucked by the right person.

 

“I...What?” Mickey stutters, sitting up sharply, nearly topping Ian off his lap.

 

Ian sighs, resting his hands between them, fumbling with the edge of the condom wrapper. “I want you to fuck me, Mick. I really fucking do.” He finally looks up through his lashes, Mickey's in a state of confusion and vast debate, one of his hands curved around the bend of Ian's hips.

 

“We've never – I've never fuc-”

 

“I know.” Ian interrupts, hand resting against the heave in Mickey's chest. “That's why I want to do it. I want to _feel_ you.” Oh god, he knows he's being a dramatic queen, filled with corniness, but he doesn't care. He wanted Mickey to know the reason, he wanted Mickey to fuck him so he could _feel._ Mickey did things to him that he couldn't explain, and obviously – he wanted to make sure that he was his. He wanted him to prove that.

 

Mickey laughs a little, his hand smoothing over Ian's skin. “You know how fucking weird that sounds? Jesus, Ian.” He rubs a rough hand over his face, looking deeply into Ian's eyes, wondering whether this was a good idea. “You sure?” He asks, just to make sure, being a bottom wasn't easy, it fucking hurt sometimes.

 

“Yeah. I just – can you just-”Ian swallows, nodding lightly when he finds his words. “Can you just go slow?” He knows he's asking Mickey a lot, because they never do this, and fucking him might bring back bad memories and even so, Ian wanted to make them memories right. He wanted Mickey to feel like he could do this. Like they could do anything.

 

“Fuck, okay, Yeah.” Mickey agrees almost automatically. He drags Ian into a kiss, his hand holding onto the back of his neck. Ian falls into it, like he did every time, he feels himself crumble under Mickey's fingers and relaxes from the tension built in his shoulder. Mickey shoves the supplies to the side as he rearranges their position, turning Ian onto his back. Their mouths don't detach with the force of the movement, Ian's got his hand hooked around Mickey's side, pulling him closer to his chest.

 

The kiss is rough; lip biting, nips, aggressive turns and twists. They had always been that way, and even if Ian wanted him to go slow, he could at-least kiss him like that.

 

Ian uses his heel to push the waistband of Mickey's sweats down his legs – he didn't know he had inherited that skill, but it seemed he was going to use it more often – his hand finds its way up into Mickey's hair, tugging it a little each time they both gasped for air between kisses. “Come on, Mick.” He pushes in a whisper, hoisting his hips up for the brunette to pull them off of him.

 

“Thirsty fuck.” Mickey grumbles against Ian's lips, making him giggle lightly. The older boy pushes his fingers under the waistband of his sweats, slowly gripping them down and over Ian's legs. Chucking them at the end of the bed, he crawls between Ian's legs, slotting himself against Ian's smooth body. Mickey had never been more grateful that either of them worse boxers under their sweats, it made this a hell of a lot easier. Their lips capture each-other, teeth nearly clashing with the increase of enthusiasm.

 

Ian groans as Mickey's dick rubs against his, his hand aimlessly trying to grab the both of them and pump a couple of thrusts. Mickey's hand reaches over to the side of his bed, lips still on Ian's like they were made to stick together, he grabs the tub of lube, skilfully popping the cap up. Ian gasps helplessly as Mickey unravels himself from him in order to slick up his fingers.

 

Mickey dips his fingers into the tub, getting enough lube – more than he would have, due to Ian hardly ever getting fucked – and rubs it together a little to warm it up. Ian's waiting for him, sprawled out with flushed cheeks and a bright pink nose; Mickey could feel his dick twitch, his hips crave to buckle. “Relax.” He demands, nodding towards Ian with his other hand resting against his chest to help him breathe normally. “You've got to fucking calm down, Gallagher, I don't want this to hurt.”

 

With his words sincere, he traces his wet finger up and down Ian's thigh, grinning as the taller boy squirmed under the touch, his legs tensing and flinching each time Mickey trailed closer to his dick. Ian gasps and bucks his hips up involuntarily, his hand gently grabbing hold of Mickey's wrist. Mickey smirks, his finger slowly making its way down to Ian's puckered hole. Ian flinches, his hand gripping harder, Mickey looks up, pressing a gentle kiss against Ian's thigh. “Just relax, Gallagher.”

 

There's those words again, _relax._ But how could he? How could he relax when Mickey was touching him like this. Maybe this will show him why Mickey moaned so much while they fucked in public spots, or even in the house.

 

Mickey traces his finger around the ring of Ian's asshole, dick already twisting from how tight it looked, Ian's whole body shudders, his mouth letting out a groan. “ _Ah,_ fuck.” Mickey wasn't sure whether Ian was hurting, or if he was enjoying this, so he looks up through his lashes once more. Ian's eyes are closed, cheeks painted red, lips slightly parted each time his breathing quivered. “No don't stop, _more._ Fuck, more.” He pleads, nails digging into the back of Mickey's forearm.

 

Biting his lip, Mickey obeys and rubs a little lube around Ian's entrance. He had never gone this slow before, foreplay had never been their pride and joy nor going slow and intimate, but he knew he wasn't going fast this night. “You ready?” He asks, his finger preparing to push into Ian's hole. He's met with a fierce nod, a clenching of eyes, and a hand firm against his shoulder blade. Hovering over Ian, he pushes his first finger in, pulling it out before slowly pushing it back in again. Ian winces now and again, biting into the bottom of his lip, cursing to himself, but he doesn't make Mickey stop.

 

After a couple of seconds Mickey pushes his second finger in, waiting for a reaction to come from the other boy. The hole tenses around his finger, shuddering against his touch. “Fuck, Ian. You've gotta relax man, I can't fucking do this if you don't.”

 

Ian's really sick of hearing those words now. “Okay. Okay.” He breathes, his face scrunching up with a mix of sensation and pain, his nails dig into the skin of Mickey's back, before he feels Mickey's finger pumping in him again, pulling him nearer to the edge. It made him crave the real thing; Mickey.

 

Mickey carries on until Ian's a whimpering mess underneath him, his head thrown back and his body arching. “You still want this, I mean, you can change your mind if you really fucking want to?” Mickey asks, again, making sure that Ian actually wanted to do this and he wasn't imagining things. Maybe, yeah, he had thought about this, he had thought about making Ian his.

 

“Fuck. Yes. I want this.” Ian pleads, the heel of his foot kicking into the cushion of Mickey's ass. “I love you.” He whispers, grabbing the back of Mickey's head and drowning him within a kiss.

Mickey pulls way, reaching for the condom packet and tearing it open with his teeth. He rolls it's contents over his aching dick, Ian pops his hand over to squeeze at the base, making Mickey go all funny and like goo. Ian shifts against the sheets, legs wrapping around Mickey's back, his hard cock twitching against his toned chest filled with pre-come. Mickey takes his cock in his hand and places the tip just at the entrance of Ian's hole. Gently, he uses his arm as leverage beside Ian's head, he pushes the head in, waiting for a reaction.

 

“Go, fuck me.” Ian jolts, hissing at the feeling.

 

Mickey bites his lip, eyes scanning over Ian's face at all times, he pulls out the tip and then pushes back in again, a little more this time. Once Ian nods for him to continue, reassuring that he was okay, Mickey seats himself fully inside of his boyfriend before stopping again to wait for Ian to adjust to the feeling. Years of taking Ian's cock and he still needed time to adjust, he dreaded the feeling Ian felt at this point.

 

Ian's hand grips to the back of Mickey's neck, loving the feeling of Mickey inside of his legs, he nods praisingly for Mickey to continue, eyes slightly watering. Mickey rolls his hips, grunting at each slight thrust, he looks down to see the redheads expression slowly changing from one of discomfort to one of pleasure.

 

“More.” Ian demands.

 

That's when Mickey starts to move, rocking his hips back and forth between Ian. It was strange, being the one to do the fucking, being the one with legs wrapped around his waist, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Watching Ian cry out with each thrust, claw into his back, bite at his lip, all flustered and hot – it was pretty fucking good actually.

 

Each time Ian hissed or cried in hurt, Mickey palms the side of his cheek, turning his face in line with his own. “Look at me. It's okay, it's all fucking okay.” Ian giggles at the slight pun, and keeps his ground with a clutch to Mickey's wrist. The room starts to fill with Ian's pleasurable moans and Mickey's defiant grunts of affection, the slap of skin. Mickey still goes slow, his hand gripping underneath Ian's thigh. He rests their foreheads together, lips brushing each time the spot was hit.

 

Mickey feels the urge to peak, the feeling in his stomach slowly rising and rising, he can feel Ian clench around him, his hands desperately trying to hold onto something. Mickey closes the gap between them, thrusting harshly but slowly, wanting Ian to come first. In the kiss, he grips onto the bone of Ian's hip and Ian's cock in the other hand, pumping the redheads length in time with his thrusts. Ian curls under his touch, body arching up almost entirely, Mickey swoops down – hand under the arch in Ian's back, and places a soft kiss against the elevated skin.

 

“Fuck – so, close.” Ian stutters, body shaking against the sheets as Mickey began to pick up speed.

 

“You're so fucking tight, Jesus.” Mickey cries out, leaning back a little to capture Ian crumbling beneath him.

 

“Holy _fuck.”_ Ian starts to get more vocal now, his voice getting louder and stronger. “So fucking good, so _fucking.”_ He bites his lip, eyes closing and opening the movement of Mickey above him. They needed to do this more often. “Right there, right fucking there. Oh, _fuck.”_ Mickey catches his lolling head, smirking a little sloppily, its not too long until Ian's releases, his cum all over his stomach and all over Mickey.

 

Letting go of Ian's dick, Mickey starts to fuck Ian erratically, crying out as his own orgasm creeps up on him. “ _Ian._ Holy fuck-” And he fills up the condom, falling against Ian's chest with a thud. They both are panting heavily, trying to catch any sort of air that remained in the room. After a while, the position gets a little awkward and Mickey finally pulls out slowly – watching as Ian winces at the empty feeling, he kisses the top of the redheads knee, slapping him proudly against the thigh. “You did good, Gallagher.” He yells, walking over to the bathroom.

 

Ian can't breathe, his heart is constricting, his mind is boggled, he just had the best fuck of his life and he couldn't tell Mickey in those simple words, he does his best with, “No, it's all you. All of it.” He slaps his hands against the sheets, eyes following Mickey as comes back with a wet towel, his chest cleared, the condom tied and tossed into the bin.

Ian finally realised why Mickey was so loud during sex. Being fucked was a gracious gift. As much as Mickey's dick felt fucking fantastic in his ass, he still preferred to fuck Mickey hard into the mattress.

 

Mickey chucks the towel to Ian's chest, signalling to him to clean his mess up, whilst Ian does so Mickey slips under the blankets that had been messed up during the process. He waits for Ian, watching him as he cleans the come off of his chest, still trying to catch his breath. Mickey was still recovering, he had never fucked anyone like that, and he hoped he would never again; only if it was Ian he was sticking it into.

 

Once Ian's done, chucking the towel onto the floor – because they could clean that shit in the morning – he slips under the covers and scoots towards Mickey's chest, laying his head against the sweaty ridge of his shoulder. Mickey kisses the top of his head, his nose a little blocked. “I love you too, you know.”

 

Ian rests his chin against his chest, smiling in admiration. He would never get over Mickey using them words, even if he only heard them a good few times. “I know.”

 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Mickey recoils, hand playing with the curls at the side of Ian's hair.

 

Shrugging, Ian's face grows red. “Like what?”

 

“Like I fucking mean something.” Mickey draws out, finger tangling up with the red strands he was occupying himself with. Ian was looking through his lashes, like the sun shone out of Mickey's ass - and Mickey knew that was one thing that didn't happen.

 

Ian leaps up, kissing Mickey promptly on his cold lips. “That's because you do.”


End file.
